Daydream
by Tedd
Summary: Ino peu à peu se perd. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est à elle de comprendre ? Non, elle ne sait pas ou plus qui elle est, elle ne comprend plus rien à sa vie, à ses réactions. Oui, Ino se perd, Ino change, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...
1. 0 Prologue

**Disclamer : Personnages apparence et caractères : Masashi Kishimoto - Scénario : Moi !**

**Rating : … J'ai mis le plus basique, on verra si ça évolue ^^**

**Résumé complet : **

« Ino peu à peu se perd.  
Elle n'est ni une créatrice, ni une penseuse, elle ne peut pas s'échapper. Et pourtant, à cause, ou grâce à elles, elle prend enfin conscience du gouffre béant, de la vertigineuse vérité.  
_Et si ..._

Elle est seule, solitaire face à l'immensité, elle a peur parce qu'elle sait, parce qu'elle a compris.

**Et qu'il n'y a rien à faire.**

Belle, populaire, une foule d'amis, un magnifique copain. Mais voila, cette année qui s'annonçait comme toutes les autres, Ino est dans la même classe qu'elles. Oui, bien sur, au début, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.  
Sauf quand Tenten, la bouddhiste zen tente de lui insuffler l'harmonie et la paix, le chant du silence. Que Temari la guitariste punk lui joue sur sa guitare la musique de la nuit, la pousse à écouter au delà de l'évident. Que Tayuya, la droguée qui s'auto-élève à grands coups de Kant, Nietzche ou Schopenhauer, l'invite à ouvrir les yeux sur le vrai sens de la vie.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? »

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Ce qui est compliqué avec cette histoire, c'est quand on me demande de mettre un genre, 'descente aux enfers' ça existe ? Ici, ne cherchez ni l'amour, ni la joie. Contentez vous de regarder et de comprendre...

PS : Pour ceux qui sont sur fanfic-fr et qui connaissent Daydream, je suis The-Mad-Apple ^^ Pour les autres et bien … bonne lecture !

***

"Dois-je lui dire que la valeur de la vie consiste précisément à ne pas vouloir d'elle ?"

_A. Schopenhauer - Du néant de la vie_

" - Et si tu n'atteins jamais ton but ? Ou pire, si tu l'atteins un jour ? Comment feras-tu ?

Pas de réponse.

- Si tu ne l'atteins jamais, cela voudra dire que tu seras morte pour rien, et si tu l'atteins un jour, alors ta vie perdra son sens. C'est pour cela qu'il faut vivre dans le mouvement, car ainsi tu n'auras même pas besoin de raison de vivre. Tu n'auras nul-part où t'arrêter. "

_T.A.I. & T.E.F.L. - La quête du Bonheur_

Daydream

_musique : Cats and dogs - Camille_

_Prologue._

Un œil puis l'autre. Elle se réveille doucement. Par reflexe, elle ramène sa couette sur le bout de son nez congelé. La belle blonde qui n'est apparemment pas du matin aimerait, à cet instant précis, rester pour toujours dans son lit douillet, simplement bercée par la douce atmosphère et le silence frais du matin.

Sans cesser de fixer le plafond de sa chambre, elle farfouille un peu autour d'elle, sous la protection chaleureuse de sa couverture, faisant dégringoler de son large lit deux places un stylo, un chargeur et une paire d'écouteurs complètement écrasés après une nuit sous le corps de leur propriétaire. Sans faire grand cas de ces multiples chutes, elle sort d'un geste victorieux de l'étrange amas d'objets une petite télécommande d'apparence totalement anodine. Qui se douterait qu'elle possède le secret quasi mystique de réveil de la jeune fille ?

Cette dernière se redresse avec difficulté, avant de lâcher son corps dans un retentissant soupir sur l'un de ses oreillers. Alors, elle daigne enfin tourner ses deux yeux anis vers la droite, ses pupilles accrochant à peine aux deux guitares - une acoustique et une électrique - suspendues comme des trophées sur me mur également recouverts d'une impressionnante collection de posters, elle préfère se concentrer sur l'imposante chaine hifi qui trône, en véritable maîtresse de la pièce sur une étagère. L'adolescente tend, d'un geste raide, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort, son bras vers l'une des plus belles inventions de l'être humain et appuie sur un bouton.

La musique envahit presque immédiatement la pièce.

*

Grâce à une série énergique de mouvement des pieds un peu désordonnée, elle extirpe ses jambes une à une avant de les poser sur le parquet de bois clair de sa chambre. La jeune fille se passe une main depuis le bas du menton jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bruns, détachés pour la nuit.

Après cette courte pause, elle se lève d'un bon de son petit lit blanc pour se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la cloison gauche masquée par deux grands rideaux clairs. Elle les tire d'un geste ample, laissant apparaître une large porte vitrée coulissante qu'elle s'empresse d'ouvrir.

Le souffle glacial vient chatouiller la peau de ses jambes et de ses bras presque nus, et elle sent un frisson la parcourir de haut en bas. Un sourire paisible envahit son visage serein alors qu'elle avance sans une hésitation sur le balcon.

Tandis que la soleil se lève à peine en face d'elle, la jeune fille prend une grande et longue inspiration, parfaitement contrôlée avant d'expirer au même rythme, ses mains délicatement croisées suivant le cheminement supposé de son diaphragme.

Et, un peu comme une fleur qui s'épanouit sous les rayons de l'astre du jour, elle ouvre son corps au matin et tend son être entier vers la lumière.

*

Elle retourne vivement la tête en entendant sa mère lui hurler de descendre pour la troisième fois en une minute. Sans pour autant élever la voix, elle écrase consciencieusement sa cigarette dans le fond du cendrier déjà rempli de vieux mégots pestilentiels et se lève, non sans avoir délicatement corné la page de son livre qu'elle pose de la même manière sur le rebord de sa table de chevet.

Elle se lève donc, et marche rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre, alors qu'une autre exclamation de sa génitrice vient perturber ses tympans, la demoiselle pousse un soupir et la poignée du battant de contreplaqué mal peint du même coup.

*

Elle tourne avec précipitation le verrou derrière elle alors que déjà elle entend les cris de protestation de sa petite sœur de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Sans porter plus d'attention à ces performances vocales, elle se tourne vers le grand miroir au dessus du lavabo et observe consciencieusement son reflet.

Elle se sait belle - et ce serait se montrer bien bête que de penser le contraire - avec ses longs cheveux blond norvégien naturellement lisses, sa peau vierge des classiques ravages de l'adolescence auxquels elle avait bien heureusement échappée, et surtout, son plus grand atout (après son corps harmonieusement dessiné, bien sur) ses deux orbes bleu azur.

Mais si la base est importante, il faut savoir la sublimer. D'où, la séance du matin.

Elle commençait toujours par un petit brossage buccal suivi d'un nettoyage de peau plutôt soft, puis de l'application d'une crème hydratante non-grasse. Ceci fait, elle continuait avec du fond de teint tapoté à l'aide d'une éponge sèche sur les zones d'imperfection, ses légères cernes par exemple. Du premier tiroir en bas à gauche, elle sortait une pochette noire brillante qui contenait tout le nécessaire 'school days' soit un mascara, de l'eye-liner et un fard très sombre pour se faire un regard charbonneux qui ferait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

L'opération dure une quinzaine de minutes, et la schtroumpfette de l'autre côté est prête à défoncer la porte, aussi l'adolescente attrape sa brosse un élastique et sort en courant, sans faire attention à la tornade blonde qui vocifère dans le couloir.

*

Elle se dirige maintenant vers son armoire dont elle ouvre les deux portes d'un grand geste nerveux. Longtemps, elle fixe les robes et tous ses vieux tee-shirts un peu trop moulants, un drôle d'air figeant son visage au teint légèrement halé. Elle finit par opter pour un grand machin informe noir avec pour inscription l'excellent 'Vive la grippe H1N1'*, un jean trop large déchiré de partout et une culotte Petit bateau qui traine dans les paniers du bas.

Ses iris vert printemps errent alors sur le sol encore plus encombré que les murs et le lit réunis, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le soutif échoué de la veille. Elle se penche, l'attrape, le jette sur son matelas puis commence à s'habiller.

*

Elle enfonce son épais bonnet de laine sur le haut de sa chevelure colorée, glisse la bretelle de son sac sombre sur le bout de son épaule gauche, teste la solidité de l'installation, puis sors de sa chambre et parcours la moitié de la maison, le tout, sans un mot pour sa famille qui s'affaire encore dans le vestibule.

Elle n'a pas besoin de les attendre, puisqu'elle y va à pieds ...

La jeune fille sort, une fois dehors, un paquet de cigarettes un peu chiffonné de sa poche, et en glisse une entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer du premier coup, sa deuxième main placée en coupe-vent, avec un briquet rouge pétant.

*

- Ouais, à ce soir, M'man.

Un petit coup d'œil dans le rétro, elle lisse une dernière -et inutile- sa longue queue de cheval, deux bises claquantes sur les joues de la génitrice, et la belle blonde sort avec une pointe d'empressement de la voiture gris métallisée de sa mère.

*

Son visage se crispe un peu, elle prend une grande inspiration avant d'expirer sur le même rythme, réajustant du même coup son shesh coloré autour de son cou gracile, alors, de nouveau débordante de courage, elle tourne à droite, passe le mur ocre et sale puis, après une ultime hésitation, la jeune fille à l'étrange coiffure faite de deux macarons, lève les yeux vers la foule d'adolescents qui s'agglutinent avec un empressement quasi révoltant aux portes du lycée.

*

Et sa recommence, elles sont reparties pour un an.

_Une année de plus ou une année de moins…_

Tout dépend du point de vue.


	2. 1 Premier incident

_musique : K-hole - CocoRosie_

Daydream

Chapitre un.

_Premier incident. _

*

° Deux bises claquantes, puis Ino ramène une longue mèche blonde derrière son oreille gauche, et lance :

- Salut, Saku. Ca va ?

Une grande et mignonne adolescente à la surprenante toison rose et aux beaux yeux émeraude taillés en amande voit un sourire s'étendre sur son agréable visage - au front tout de même légèrement disproportionné - et lui réponde de la même manière, empressée et enjouée :

- Super !

Elle marque une petite pause, et reprend plus doucement :

- Dis, tu connais le scoop de la rentrée ?

Ino prend une expression intéressée et se rapproche quasi imperceptiblement de son interlocutrice pour lui demander, invitant à la confidence :

- Non, c'est quoi ?

Sakura, satisfaite d'avoir su attiser la curiosité de son auditoire, plutôt restreint, poursuit, un ton plus bas :

- Tu vois, Suigetsu ? Il était dans notre classe en quatrième ...

- Ouais, marmonna Ino, le temps que l'image du concerné lui revienne en mémoire.

- Et bah, l'année dernière, monsieur était encore puceau.

- T'appelle ça un scoop ?

- Attend, j'ai pas fini. Donc, il complexait à mort sur ça.

- Et ?

- Et, au début de l'été, il parlait avec Kin Tsuchi - tu vois qui c'est ?

Ino acquiesce lentement, sentant venir la conclusion.

- Tu peux être certaine que ce que je vais te raconter est de source sure, vu que j'étais là, hein. Et bien - les deux, ils se connaissent depuis un bout de temps - il lui a demandé de coucher avec lui, histoire de gagner en expérience. Tu sais comment elle flippait pour sa première fois ...

La grande blonde arbore soudain une moue dubitative, et avance :

- Ne me dit pas qu'elle a accepté ?

Voila, le morceau est lâché, et Sakura aussi, par la même occasion. Cette dernière commence à sautiller en beuglant :

- Si ! J'te jure ! Ils m'ont fait promettre de rien dire - t'imagine la honte ? - Surtout qu'elle a déjà un copain, un mec de Racine ...

- C'est pas ce que tu es exactement en train de faire, là ?

- Oui, sauf que ça compte pas, parce que Suigetsu s'est vanté à un pote qui a craché le morceau à Naruto. Tu le connais, avec lui les secrets ne le restent jamais longtemps ...

- Comme quoi, vous étiez fait pour terminer ensemble.

- Oh, c'est bon, hein. Laisse-moi finir. Donc, le bruit s'est rependu et maintenant les paris sont lancés pour savoir si oui ou non ils l'ont fait.

- Et ?

Alors que Sakura s'apprête à répliquer, elle se sent tirée en arrière par une force inconnue, et une voix résolument masculine retentit tout près de son oreille :

- Salut ma chérie, puis plus fort, salut Ino !

Et pendant que la blonde marmonne une réponse, Sakura se retourne pour se retrouver le nez contre le torse de son copain. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et, fixant avec insistance les orbes bleu azur du jeune homme, elle souffle, juste avant de l'embrasser délicatement :

- Bonjour, Naruto.

Déjà, les mots doux fusent, et les mains se baladent sans la moindre retenue. Ino pousse un long soupir puis tapote sèchement l'épaule du grand benêt :

- Hn. Et Sasuke ?

Il lui répond par un sourire encore plus idiot que d'habitude et un mouvement bref du menton :

- Derrière toi.

Elle se retourne, plus vive qu'un cobra ayant abusé de la caféine et le cherche des yeux. Elle ne met qu'une seconde à le repérer, marchant, son regard froid fixé sur elle, les mains dans les poches, fondant nonchalamment la foule des lycéens. Seul. Si beau.

Il se rapproche jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent sentir leurs souffles communs venir heurter le visage de l'autre, et, sans préavis, il passe ses mains autour de sa taille et la colle contre lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il marmonne un faible 'bonjour', puis l'embrasse.

Elle se sent devenir de sable, et glisser, s'envoler alors que les lèvres de l'adolescent s'entrouvrent et que le baiser s'approfondit encore.

Encore aujourd'hui, et plus de six mois après le début de leur relation, elle a toujours un peu de mal à s'y faire, autant à sa beauté, qu'à son extraordinaire prestance. A eux deux, ils forment le couple emblématique du lycée, près à entrer dans la légende de ceux qui ont duré et qui extasient encore les petites collégiennes en manque d'amour.

Mais comme un fait exprès, la sonnerie stridente choisit ce moment précis pour hurler dans leur oreilles, en temps normal, ils n'y aurait pas fait attention ... Si seulement Anko, la prof de sport, ne s'était pas plantée derrière eux, et n'avait pas poussé cet horripilant raclement de gorge que tout ces élèves lui connaissent.

De sa voix aigre, elle leur intime de la suivre, la classe avec eux, vers les terrains d'EPS. Les deux heures, qui marquent le premier cours de cette deuxième journée d'école ne sont marquées d'aucun incident notable. Les lycéens font semblant d'écouter la prof pendant son discours hargneux sur l'importance d'une activité physique régulière ( une heure d'endurance le dimanche matin, la bonne blague) et sur l'idiotie de l'administration qui refuse de débloquer des fonds pour reconstruire un gymnase. Ino et sa bande se sont assis en cercle dans un coin et papotent, rient.

Quand le temps de la récré arrive, ils gardent leur formation serrée et se déplacent, un peu partout dans la cours. Rien de très extraordinaire là non-plus.

Le troupeau migre alors devant la salle de français, au deuxième étage du bâtiment A, réservé à certaines langues et aux matières littéraires : l'affreuse sirène a encore rappelé son existence en éclatant leurs tympans une énième fois. S'en suis une longue attente paisible d'environ une demi-heure. Hatake est réputé pour son sens de la ponctualité légèrement déficient.

Naruto et Kiba chahutent encore, ils se donnent des coups dans l'épaules et rigolent comme des forcenés, Sakura et Ino papotent tranquillement, comme la plus grande partie de la classe, à l'exception des trois filles bizarres, mais ça, ce n'est pas important. La blonde, qui n'écoute qu'a moitié l'histoire de sa meilleure amie observe encore Sasuke qui s'est éloigné pour échanger quelques mots avec Neji Hyûga, son alter ego aux cheveux longs.

D'un coup, le copain de la rose donne un coup un peu trop fort à Kiba qui vacille en arrière, se prend les pieds dans des sacs qui traînent, puis tombe.

Sur la guitare de Temari.

Tout le monde se raidit, et les regards se tournent irrésistiblement vers la punk asociale. Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Se contentant de retirer un écouteur d'une de ses oreilles - la droite - puis de se pencher vers l'étuis sombre désormais étendu sur le sol pas très loin du brun qui a roulé sur le côté. Elle l'ouvre délicatement. Une grimace vient perturber son joli minois.

Il a visiblement fait mouche.

Alors, elle se redresse, et attrape presque tendrement le col du pauvre agitateur qui tente d'aligner une excuse pitoyable sans éclater de rire. Le même rire qui lui rentre au fond de la gorge lorsqu'il sent le poing de la blonde s'écraser sur son visage. Une fois. Deux fois. A la troisième, Naruto tente de s'interposer, elle le repousse d'un coup sec, l'envoyant balader à l'autre bout du couloir, et reprend son massacre sur un pauvre Kiba qui n'arrive pas à répliquer.

Pourquoi personne n'intervient ? Ils se contentent d'observer, les membres crispés la silhouette élancée de l'adolescente qui frappa sans relâche sa pauvre victime, écructant parfois un légé grognement de bete. Ino, elle, croit comprendre, tant la haine suppute de tous les pores de sa peu, et cette rage qui envahit l'air, épaissit l'atmosphère. Elle frissonne.

- Sabaku, dans le bureau de la CPE. Maintenant.

C'est un homme qui vient d'intervenir. Grand, fin, la moitié du visage mangé par son éternelle écharpe sombre, une main au fond de sa poche gauche, l'autre tenant fermement sa sacoche, il est apparut comme par magie au détour d'un couloir. Il se tient, droit, face à Temari qui a enfin lâché Kiba, lequel se laisse tomber par terre, pour y cracher une poignée de dents fracassées.

La voix du professeur de français, et accessoirement enseignant principal de cette classe de seconde générale s'élève encore, alors qu'il se tourne vers les pauvres adolescents encore choqués de la scène à laquelle ils viennent d'assister :

- Qui sont les délégués provisoires ?

Deux mains se lèvent, d'abord celle hésitante de Ino qui a l'impression de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, et puis de Naruto, qui se relève à peine, tant la scène s'est passée vite.

- Bien. Uzumaki, tu emmène Kiba à l'infirmerie. Yamanaka, tu t'occupe d'escorter Sabaku chez Shizune.

*

C'est pour ça, qu'elles sont en train de marcher. Côte à côte. Dans un silence écrasant, pour l'une, naturel, pour l'autre. En effet, les deux blondes n'ont pas prononcé un mot depuis que Hatake a prit les choses en main, elles avancent, c'est tout. Et maintenant, elles en sont environ à la moitié du chemin, entre deux rangées d'arbres centenaires dont les branches surchargées des feuilles qui rougissent à peine en ce début d'automne font apparaître d'étranges dessins d'ombres sur le visage des jeunes filles.

Mais la poésie de l'endroit n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Ino n'est pas à l'aise. Vraiment pas du tout.

N'y tenant plus, elle stoppe net le rythme de ses pas, et rompt, sans le moindre état d'âme le calme. Elle demande, d'un étrange ton à la fois, craintif, curieux, empressé et stressé, à Temari qui l'attend, un mètre devant.

- Pourquoi t'as réagis comme ça ?

Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne question, ni le bon moment. Mais, c'est ainsi. Elle est prête à tout recevoir, oui, Ino s'attend à tout. Argument logique, larmes incontrôlables, explications interminables, rage débordante... Peut-être recevra-t-elle même un coup, qui sait. Elle s'attend à tout, sauf ça : rien.

_Rien, _il n'y a _strictement __**rien**_sur son visage, dans ses yeux_. _Pas d'inquiétude, de remord. _Disparue, _la haine_. _Juste reste ce regard _indescriptible, _mélange parfait d'indifférence et de neutralité totale.

Puis la cloche sonne, Ino se remet en marche et Temari la suis de prêt, son sac sur une épaule, la guitare cassée sur l'autre, et les écouteurs dans les oreilles.


	3. 2 Princesse fantôme

_musique : By your side - CocoRosie_

Daydream

Chapitre deux.

Princesse fantôme.

*

Le menton dans la main, affalée sur sa table, Ino fixe, les pensées dans le vague, un point non défini au dessus des immeubles, en face du lycée qu'elle peut aisément regarder depuis sa place habilement choisie tout près de la fenêtre. Assise devant elle, Sakura papote avec animation, ou plutôt entretient un monologue animé - vu sa tendance innée à monopoliser la parole dans toute discussion - avec sa voisine, Hinata. Le sujet est bien évidement le fameux 'scoop confidentiel de la rentrée' dont elle lui parlé le matin-même.

L'immobilité du ciel désormais gris où elle tente vainement de trouver une échappatoire à l'ennuis qui monte graduellement en elle se prête à la nostalgie. Un flash aussi impromptu qu'indésiré, une image qu'elle ne peut empêcher de venir la hanter depuis que le cours de maths à commencé. Sans qu'elle ne l'eut désiré elle revoit sans cesse, - mauvais souvenir venant chatouiller sa mémoire ? - l'éclat étrange des yeux de Temari, la fixant, après l'épisode de la guitare cassée.

Elle ne sait pas quoi penser de cette curieuse obsession, d'ailleurs, il n'y a rien à penser car le massacre de la matinée n'était qu'une preuve de plus quand à la folie de Sabaku. Cette grand perche aux cheveux blonds si curieusement coiffés, deux fois redoublante, qui promenait toujours avec elle cette guitare dont personne ne l'avait jamais vu s'en servir, l'expression sombre, les vêtements masculins et trop amples la protégeant des regards comme une armure de tissus. Et jamais une parole, un ami, un coup de fil. Dès la fin des cours, elle disparaissait sur son scooter, après s'être grillé une demi clope, seule ou avec la compagnie silencieuse d'un autre cas, Tayuya.

Ino pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, condamnée à se ressasser l'étrange scène, à revoir ce regard jusqu'à … La sonnerie explose, suivie de près par le bruit des trousses que l'on ferme, le raclement des chaises sur le carrelage.

Le prof n'a pas le temps de protester qu'Ino est déjà debout et s'enfui littéralement par la porte qu'elle ouvre à la volé. Sur le même rythme, et sans prendre la peine d'attendre ses amis, elle traverse la cours du lycée, passe le portail. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le trottoir qui borde l'établissement qu'elle s'arrête, haletante, qu'elle sang le sang bouillonnant qui fait pulser ses veines.

Que s'est-il passé ?

La belle blonde regarde autour d'elle, quelques élèves pressés sortent à peine, mais le gros des troupes n'est pas encore là. A la recherche d'un visage familier auprès duquel se réfugier, elle n'aperçoit que le sourire ironique de Tayuya, junky notoire, qui allume sa clope, nonchalamment adossée à un mur.

Leur regards se croisent et un frisson incontrôlable venu de nulle part la parcours de bas en haut.

Elle se met en marche, poussée par la même force inconnue. La silhouette courbée de la redoublante aux cheveux roses se dessine de plus en plus clairement dans son champs de vision, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino ne soit plus qu'à un petit mètre d'elle.

Alors, après quelques secondes d'un silence troublant, elle lâche, hésitante, les yeux fixés sur la brique écarlate à côté du coup de Tayuya :

- Salut.

La rousse en face ne répond pas, se contentant de la regarder en tirant inlassablement sur le cylindre incandescent. Au bout du troisième champignons de fumée qui vient s'écraser sur son visage, Ino ajoute, dans un effort désespéré de lancer la conversation :

- Euuh … Ca va ?

Contre toute attente, Tayuya explose de rire. Une fois un peu calmée, elle dit, son éternel sourire de tête à claque à nouveau à sa place dans le coin de ses lèvres :

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te répondre, Princesse, puisque cette question tien de la plus de la rhétorique que d'une réelle envie de savoir comment effectivement je vais. Mais ton air perdu m'a fait pitié, alors je vais faire un effort.

Ino s'est figée et dévisage désormais sans gène d'un air interdit son interlocutrice. Elle bredouille cependant :

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, Princesse, grâce à toi, je suis de très bonne humeur maintenant.

Un tic nerveux vient étirer la bouche de la blonde, avant qu'elle ne réplique :

- D'où viens le 'Princesse' ?

La réponse de Tayuya fuse, sur le ton de l'évidence :

- C'est-ce que tu es, non ? La Princesse de ce fabuleux royaume - elle pointe du pouce le mur du lycée dans son dos - qui file le parfait amour avec son promis, le Prince charmant, entourée de ses fidèles sujets et d'une cours digne de louis quatorze lui-même.

Ino sent sa mâchoire se relâcher, elle commence à balbutier un semblant de réponse, mais Tayuya l'interrompt en attaquant, d'un air faussement attristé :

- Mais tout a une fin, pas vrai ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, la blonde se sent tirer en arrière, happée dans le flot des élèves qui se sont enfin décidés à passer le portail. Elle fixe toujours la rouquine, alors qu'une main s'est agrippée à son sac. Elle remarque ses yeux marrons qui se plisse, ses épaules fines secouées d'un léger tremblement, si elle ne peut plus l'entendre, Ino la voit rire, et elle devine sans mal l'éclat cruel de sa voix.

Une bande de Terminales passe, Tayuya disparait de son champs de vision, la belle blonde doit résigner à se retourner. Elle marche désormais aux côtés de Sakura, la propriétaire de la main.

- Qu'es-ce que tu foutais avec l'autre tarée ?

Ino se renfrogne légèrement, en entendant sa meilleure amie lui poser cette question. Elle se courbe un peu, pour réajuster son sac, ralentit le pas, puis lâche :

- Je lui parlais, juste comme ça.

Et Sakura de se moquer :

- On leur parle jamais juste comme ça aux filles comme Tayuya.

Elle ajoute après un instant de silence :

- Aux filles _bizarres_ …

- Si tu le dis.

La jolie rose se passe une main dans les cheveux, satisfaite de la réponse de son ami, puis occulte totalement le sujet de conversation en disant d'un ton moitié blasé, moitié curieux :

- Et sinon, pourquoi tu nous as pas attendus à la sortie du cours du maths ?

Ino secoue la tête, sans répondre. Sakura en profite pour ajouter, arrêtant d'un geste leur avancée :

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es disputée avec Sasuke et que tu essaye de l'éviter depuis ? Je t'ai trouvée très bizarre pendant le cours. Il s'est passé quelque chose à la récré ? Je ne vous ai pas vu … Ino, tu s…

- Chut.

Ino a levé sa main devant la bouche de son amie qu'elle masque. Ses deux saphirs dardés dans les prunelles anis de Sakura.

- On parlera demain, conclue-t-elle, catégorique.

En face, la rose s'est figée, bouche béante, les yeux écarquillés, et pour une fois, elle ne réagit pas. Ino dit, en se préparant à traverser la rue :

- Bon, je dois y aller, ma mère m'attend, à plus !

Elle ne récolte qu'un maigre balancement de la main auquel elle ne fait pratiquement pas attention, trop occupée à rejoindre la Peugeot gris argenté au volant de laquelle sa mère l'attend.

Ino ouvre la porte et grimpe sur le siège avant.

- Salut 'man.

La femme d'une quarantaine d'année est l'exacte réplique physiquement, en plus mure, de sa fille. Devant le manque d'enthousiasme de sa progéniture, elle s'inquiète, gentiment :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ma puce ?

Ino répond, dans un murmure, le visage tourné vers le dehors, les yeux cherchant sans savoir quoi - ou qui - quelque chose, de l'autre côté de la chaussé :

- Non, maman, tout va parfaitement bien.

Le trajet se passe tranquillement, ponctué par de petites remarques sur tout et n'importe quoi de la mère qui ne reçoit aucune réponse. Devant ce mutisme indifférent de la part de sa fille, elle décide de ne pas réagir, persuadé de l'adolescente à surement de bonnes raisons de garder le silence.

Arrivée chez elle, Ino monte directement dans sa chambre et se laisse tomber sur son lit, toujours pensive, toujours la bouche close. Immobile.

Dans sa tête, c'est à la fois l'ébullition totale et le calme plat. Elle ne cesse de réfléchir, mais elle ne sait pas à quoi. Et désormais, par-dessus le visage terriblement neutre de Temari, se superpose le rire silencieux de Tayuya.

…_Tout a une fin … _

Elle entend sa mère l'appeler pour venir manger, mais n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. Les yeux vides voguant sans volonté du plafond au parquet, les mains crispées sur le couvre-lit.

Mais que s'est-il passé ?


	4. 3 Respiration

_musique : Nothing to do with you - The Pigeon detectives_

Daydream

Chapitre trois.

Respiration.

Une semaine passe. Tranquille, Ino retrouve enfin sa vie de l'année passée, sans prise de tête ni fille bizarre pour l'en écarter. Tous les matins, elle continue à s'extasier en regardant Sasuke, et a écouter Sakura caqueter des heures durant, et elle savoure. Oui, elle savoure sa vie paisible, l'éternelle et si rassurante répétition des petites habitudes qui l'ont faite. Et elle aime ça. Pester contre le nouveau prof de maths, les devoirs, les autres filles, la proviseure trop stricte ... Prévoir de nouvelles sorties ou tout simplement profiter de son statut tout neuf de lycéenne.

Une semaine passe, donc, et la voila, assise sur le siège avant de la voiture, souriante, sa mère qui papote à tord et à travers, en train de la conduire au lycée, à côté d'elle. Elles sont à un feu rouge, Ino jette un coup d'œil à l'autoradio où l'animateur nous annonce le dernier tube de Shakira, et pousse un soupir : cette chanson la gave.

Alors, faisant fit de la musique qui envahit en quelques secondes l'habitacle hermétique, elle laisse son regard dériver autour de la petite Peugeot, passant unes à unes les mines renfrognées des autres conducteurs qui commencent à s'impatienter - ne sont-ils pas au courant que le feu de l'avenue de France met toujours un quart d'heure à passer au vert ? - jusqu'aux silhouettes rendues épaisses par les multiples couches de vêtements nécessaires à cause le température qui ne cesse de baisser, des motards et autres conducteurs de deux-roues.

Ses yeux accrochent subitement à un scooter, à celui qui le conduit plutôt. Elle aperçoit, s'échappant de dessous le casque intégral sombre, de petites mèches claires, et dans son dos, un sac, un vulgaire sac noir parfaitement banal, excepté l'énorme _'Too drunk to fuck' _tagué au marqueur et au Blanco dessus. Et son cœur rate un battement.

Temari.

Depuis l'incident du second jour d'école, le mardi précédent, elle n'est plus reparue à l'école, on la supposait renvoyée pour quelques jours, mais personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. Après tout, qui voudrait d'une pareille folle furieuse comme amie ?

Elle en est rendue là dans ses réflexions lorsque la voiture s'ébranle brusquement, Ino, déstabilisée par le mouvement soudain, ne quitte cependant pas des yeux la silhouette altière de sa la jeune fille qui, assise bien droite sur son engin a aussitôt démarrée avec le reste de la file. Sa tête pivote à mesure que sa mère la dépasse, sa mère justement, qui a bien remarqué le manège de sa fille. Elle lui demande :

- Tu la connais ?

Ino ne répond pas tout de suite, le temps que l'information remonte à son cerveau, une fois fait, la jolie blonde se retourne vivement face à sa génitrice qui la regarde, un sourire en coin. Elle bafouille :

- Euuh … Oui, enfin non, pas vraiment … Enfin, juste comme ça.

Sa mère - peut-être consciente du trouble dans lequel sa progéniture est lancé ? - n'ajoute rien de plus, préférant se concentrer sur le trajet.

Elles arrivent à destination, et Ino est déposée rapidement sur le bitume, de l'autre côté de la chaussé, parfaitement en face du grand portail vert où est gravé en lettres dorées : Lycée Charles Baudelaire.

La Peugeot grise s'éloigne, mais elle ne bouge pas, se contentant de fixer, les yeux vides, les élèves qui entrent à un débit plutôt lent dans l'établissement. Qu'est-ce quelle attend ? Elle-même, ne le sait pas. Ino ne se pause pas vraiment la question.

- Hm, hm.

La jolie blonde se retourne immédiatement à l'entente du bruyant raclement de gorge, surprise. C'est la brune à la coiffure de princesse Leya ridicule qui passe son temps à esquisser des pas de danse en écoutant dieu sait quelle musique. Toujours silencieuse mais tout autant souriante, elle passe pour une baba cool nourrie aux joins, pas bien méchante, mais un peu allumée.

- Ino, c'est ça ?

La concernée acquiesce doucement.

- Tu pourrais me laisser passer s'il te plait ? Tu bloque le passage.

En effet, sans l'avoir remarqué, la blonde s'est arrêtée juste devant une petite venelle sombre, coincée entre deux immeubles blancs. Elle s'empresse de se décaler, et s'excuse :

- Désolé, j'était dans les nuages.

- C'est-ce que je vois.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus la brune dépasse. Le vent choisit ce moment précis pour souffler, soulevant légèrement le long foulard coloré. Un parfum fruité, mélange subtile entre litchi et vanille vient chatouiller agréablement ses narines .

Cette odeur agis comme un électrochoc pour la jolie blonde, qui suis le mouvement et lance au dos de l'adolescente.

- Tu t'appelle Tenten, c'est ça ?

C'est au tour de la brune de se figer. Elle fait pivoter à moitié sa tête, le visage éclairé d'un petit sourire :

- Oui.

Puis elle descend du trottoir et s'enfui presque à l'intérieur du lycée, d'un pas léger et dansant.

Ino ne tarde pas à la suivre : la cloche à sonné, elle voit Sakura entourée d'une bande de pintades excitées qui lui fait de grands signe tout en bouchant avec sa troupe l'entrée. Elle se dépêche de la rejoindre, et, immédiatement, Sakura l'attrape par le bras et l'amène à part.

- C'est confirmé ! C'est confirmé ! Beugle-t-elle, au comble de l'excitation.

Ino tente de la calmer en lui bloquant les avant-bras.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Kin et Suigetsu !

- Et ?

- Ils l'ont fait !

La dessus, la rose se met à sautiller partout comme une aliénée.

- Du calme, Saku ! Tu me raconteras ça en sport, d'accord ? On doit y aller maintenant.

Sakura accepte, et se précipite vers les terrains de sport où elle voit Naruto et Sasuke discuter tranquillement.

Malheureusement elle n'a pas l'occasion de l'éclairer sur ce nouveau potin brûlant : Anko à décidé de faire des groupes de niveau pour le badminton et bien évidement, Ino se retrouve chez les nuls, à une centaine de mètres de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière s'en accommode très bien puisqu'elle discute déjà, incorrigible bavarde qu'elle est, avec la seule fille de son groupe.

La blonde se retrouve donc toute seule, raquette à la main, devant le tableau des groupes, à la recherche des autres filles (parce qu'il n'y a que des filles chez les nuls, c'est bien connu) de son équipe.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

Terrain 6 :

Hitomi Tenten

Okayasu Tayuya

Sabaku Temari

Tsuchi Kin

Yamanaka Ino

Pourquoi elle ? _Pourquoi c'est toujours sur elle que ça tombe ? _

Ino se met à chercher activement la seule fille à peu près fréquentable de son groupe, Kin, mais bien évidement, elle sèche le sport. Même chose, à son grand soulagement, pour Tayuya et Temari. Il ne reste donc que Tenten, assise en tailleur, le dos très droit, en plein milieu du terrain, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage. Paumes de la main retournées sur ses genoux qui semble … méditer ?

La jolie blonde s'approche à petits pas de la brune. L'alliance entre le son du rythme lent et mesuré de sa respiration, et le spectacle de son éternel foulard coloré qui se balance au grès du vent lui donnent une curieuse impression. Comme si cette étrange position de bouddhiste un peu trop zen n'était pas juste ridicule …

Elle ne peut plus se retenir. Ino s'accroupit juste en face de Tenten et lui lance, innocemment, sur le ton de la question :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Elle lui répond, en ouvrant un yeux à demi, d'une voix douce, proche du murmure :

- Je médite.

- Pourquoi ? lance Ino, presque pressante, en se penchant un peu plus vers son interlocutrice.

Tenten relâche ses mains et ouvre complètement ses paupières sur ses deux noisettes pétillantes et agaçantes de paix et de joie amusée :

- Le mieux pour comprendre, c'est d'essayer.

La blonde secoue la tête vivement. Elle recule aussi son buste, troublant ainsi son fragile équilibre, et écrasant son derrière sur le vieux bitume du terrain :

- Pas question. C'est pas pour te vexer, mais tu ne pense pas que tu es ridicule assise comme ça, toute seule ?

- Non, lui répond la brune comme une évidence.

Ino sourit. Un sourire gentil, ce n'est pas vraiment de la pitié, mais plus une sorte de tendresse que l'on éprouverai pour un petit frère ou une petite sœur qui nous raconterai ses histoires d'ami imaginaire.

- T'es sympa comme fille, Tenten. Pourquoi tu viens pas plus souvent avec nous, au lieu de _méditer _toute seule.

La proposition d'Ino éclaire le visage de la concernée qui lui répond, sur le même ton.

- Toi aussi, t'es sympa … Mais …

Elle marque une légère hésitation, puis reprend, dardant ses iris dans les saphirs d'Ino :

- Mais je préfère rester seule, tu vois … On ressent toujours tout mieux dans le silence et la paix.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien … tais-toi, et écoute, juste une fois. Contente toi de regarder, sans prononcer un mot. Ouvre ton esprit et libère toi de toutes ces choses qui t'agressent les oreilles, les yeux … Désencombre-toi. Tu verras, ça fait du bien.

La blonde ne répond pas, se contentant de fixer d'un air interdit Tenten qui ne semble pas avoir compris l'impacte de ses paroles sur Ino. D'ailleurs, la brune ajoute, comme pour enfoncer le couteau un peu plus :

- C'est pas tout, mais j'aimerai bien retourner à mes exercices de respiration, Ino.

Se sentant immédiatement de trop entre Tenten et … sa méditation, la jolie demoiselle se relève brusquement et s'éloigne rapidement d'un pas lourd, avant de s'assoir de la même manière sur l'un des bancs qui bordent les terrains.

_Etrange …_

Elle entend un beuglement juste derrière elle. C'est Sakura qui s'est finalement lassée de discuter avec l'autre fille et se rapproche de sa meilleure amie, en parlant. Encore.

Ino sourit : une pensée vient de lui traverser l'esprit. Une pensée bizarrement très séduisante.

_Pourquoi pas ?_

- Ino ! Alors, faut absolument que je te raconte !

En face, pas de réaction, la rose s'assoit donc à ses côtés et commence son récit.

- Alors tu vois, hier, je parlais avec …

Elle n'écoute déjà plus, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ses yeux voguent alors, accrochant au passage la silhouette toujours immobile de Tenten. Sakura ne remarque rien et continue.

Alors Ino ferme les yeux, et respire. Longtemps, très fort. Elle respire.


	5. Les gens sont étranges quand ils dansent

_Musique : Wait for me - Moby_

Daydream

Chapitre quatre.

Les gens sont étranges quand ils dansent

*

Ino jette un coup d'œil sur son poignet, avant de se rappeler qu'aucune montre n'y siège plus depuis une bonne heure. Depuis le moment où Sakura lui a fait remarqué le plus innocemment du monde que son bracelet turquoise jurait affreusement avec sa tenue. La blonde se tourne alors vers Sakura, justement, et lui demande :

- Il est qu'elle heure ?

La rose qui vérifie encore son maquillage ne répond pas tout de suite, trop absorbée par le décollement probable d'un de ses faux-cils. Elle lance tout de même, d'un air ennuyé tout en observant avec attention son reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain :

- T'as qu'à regarder ta montre.

Ino retient de justesse une phrase bien sentie envers sa meilleure amie, et réplique à la place:

- Je l'ai enlevée tout à l'heure et je sais plus ou elle est.

Sakura qui a apparemment fait le nécessaire pour garder son regard de biche toute la soirée, daigne enfin se tourner vers la blonde, pour lui dire, agacée :

- T'es vraiment pas douée, toi.

Puis elle ajoute, plus conciliante :

- Prend mon portable, il est dans mon sac à main.

Ino s'exécute, curieusement sans prononcer la moindre réflexion quant au commentaire de Sakura et se contente d'annoncer, une fois le Motorola rose fuchsia sorti de sa pochette noire couverte de strass argentés représentant le lapin playboy - summum de l'élégance - d'une voix forte :

- Neuf heures moins quart. Faut qu'on y aille, on a déjà un quinze minutes de retard, Sakura.

Cette dernière se contente de marmonner un faible «　ouais, ouais　» tout en continuant, tranquillement, à farfouiller dans son imposante trousse à maquillage rose bonbon, héritée de ses plus jeunes années, selon toute vraisemblance. Ino de sont côté commence vraiment à s'impatienter. Elle a dors et déjà croisé ses bras sur son torse, et souffle comme un bœuf en grognant à la rose de se dépêcher.

Ino n'a pas du tout envie d'arriver en retard car, ce soir, c'est Sasuke qui organise. La fête a lieu dans la maison que les parents Uchiwa ont désertée pour un week-end. L'événement promet d'être grandiose, sensationnel, la soirée de l'année ! Et puis, c'est son petit ami. Et cet argument est plus que suffisant à ses yeux pour qu'elle soit si pressée d'arriver à destination.

La blonde se met à trépigner d'un air ennuyé, elle secoue faiblement l'épaule de son amie, qui, tout en poussant un long soupir, reprend son portable à nouveau recouvert de sa housse, le plonge dans sa petite pochette argentée et pointe d'un doigt agacé la porte de sa salle de bain.

- Après toi.

Ino se contente pour toute réponse, d'un sourire éblouissant, avant de se mettre à courir vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se retourne pour vérifier que Sakura la suis bien. Elle continue à sautiller un peu partout dans la grande maison familiale où vit sa meilleure amie, faisant au passage un détours par sa chambre pour y attraper son propre sac et les manteaux. Ainsi, sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, après une rapide bise à la mère de Sakura et la promesse de ne pas faire de bêtises, elle présente son imposante veste beige bordée de fausse fourrure à sa copine avant d'enfiler son propre perfecto en similicuir acheté la veille, pour l'occasion.

Sasuke et Sakura vivent dans le même quartier résidentiel, où les villas toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres, effacent le reste du monde. _Bienvenue chez les bobos_. Ici la moyenne est de deux voitures, trois gosses, une piscine et un chien. Ino qui vit dans une maison bien plus modeste n'a rien contre ça, au contraire, elle, elle préfère s'amuser de l'architecture quelque fois étonnante de ces grosses baraques de riches ou des gros dogues qui aboient dès qu'on s'approche de la moindre palissade.

Elles ont préférées y aller à pied, malgré le froid bien présent en ce début octobre, par facilité, et pour éviter les questions et les remarques parfois gênantes des parents. En cinq minutes, elles arrivent à destination.

La musique résonne dans toute la rue, les cris des fêtards avec. Heureusement que la maison - quoi que cet endroit pourrait être plus aisément qualifié de palais - des Uchiwa est isolée au fond d'une impasse, ce qui limite sensiblement la possibilité qu'un voisin au sommeil fragile rameute les flics, histoire de bien casser l'ambiance, dès que la limite des 23 heures aura été dépassée. Comme s'il était possible qu'une fête digne de ce nom s'arrête avant de levé du soleil !

Ino parcours les derniers mètres en courant, tandis que, derrière, Sakura continue à son rythme de tortue, avant de se jeter sur la sonnette comme une sauvage. Rapidement, quelqu'un vient ouvrir. C'est Naruto. Tout sourire, il lui dit bonsoir avant d'enchaîner sur le pourquoi du comment de leur retard à toutes les deux. Ino l'ignore et passe son chemin, parfaitement consciente de la poignée de seconde qu'il reste avant que le blondinet ne se jette sur sa petite amie et commence à lui nettoyer avec application et amour le palet.

Elle traverse une partie du jardin, avançant sans prêter attention à la pelouse taillée au millimètre plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, toujours tout droit, vers le perron où une seconde porte, légèrement entrebâillée laisse filtrer la musique et les lumières de la fête.

D'un coup, elle ouvre complètement l'énorme et épais battant de chêne peint en blanc, dans son geste, un nuage de fumée où l'odeur de la cigarette et du haschich qui se mêlent vient chatouiller ses narines. Elle fronce un peu es sourcils, désagréablement surprise, puis esquisse enfin un premier pas à l'intérieur de la maison, rabattant à moitié la porte derrière elle.

Immédiatement, le rythme sourd et répétitif de la musique vient percuter ses tympans, pas encore très habitués. Quelques jeunes, entre quinze ans et la vingtaine se baladent, traversant le couloir à la lumière tamisée qui s'étend devant elle, pour passer du grand salon à la cuisine, et vice et versa, un verre dans une main, la plus part son déjà 'mi-cuits' et se dandinent en rigolant. Le sourire d'Ino s'agrandit, ici, elle est dans son élément. Pas d'adulte devant qui tenir un rôle de petite fille sage, elle veut s'amuser et se lâcher, comme jamais.

Délaissant veste et sac dans un des placards de l'entrée, elle se dépêche de rejoindre le living-room bondé d'une foule de têtes dont elle ne connait pas la moitié autrement que du vue. Ino se débat, traversant les vestiges du salon occidental classique aux couleurs neutres du meilleur goût qu'on à transmuté le temps d'une soirée - en repoussant les imposants canapés et en renversant contre le mur l'élégante table-basse - en piste de danse, elle semble chercher quelqu'un, scrutant avec avidité les visages des joyeux fêtards. Il n'est visiblement pas dans cette pièce.

Un peu déçue, mais toujours enthousiaste, Ino part à la conquête du reste de la maison. Elle traverse la cuisine, inspecte les toilettes déjà squattées par des couples d'un soir, et fini par grimper quatre à quatre les marches en bois précieux du très imposant double escalier qui domine la salle à manger (enfin, le machin avec la table énorme au milieu).

En passant à côté d'un des 'bars' qui parsèment le rez-de-chaussée, elle a attrapé au hasard un verre rempli d'un liquide dont elle n'a pas su identifier la nature dans la cohue. Peu importe, elle le gobe d'une traite, et alors que la substance selon toute probabilité alcoolisée coule le long de son gosier, le verdict tombe : vodka.

Tout en s'ébrouant légèrement, peu habituée aux alcools forts non coupés, elle atteint enfin le premier étage où des groupes de fumeurs assis sur les épais tapis ou affalés dans des fauteuils, en quête d'un peu plus de calme s'enfilent joins sur joins en gloussant pour les uns, savourant en silence pour les autres. Elle pousse un soupir désespéré tout en continuant son inspection, camouflant au passage ses narines sensibles aux drogues volatiles.

Il est devant sa chambre, il discute et rigole presque avec une bande de potes tous plus âgés que lui. Toujours aussi beau, dans la lumière tamisée aux reflet ocre qui fait danser les ombres sur son visage parfait. Ino s'empresse de le rejoindre, pour se coller à lui, comme un chat.

Sasuke l'accueil facilement, capturant sensuellement sa bouche glossée dès qu'elle se trouve à porté de ses propres lèvres. Le baiser est long, intense, et, déjà, les mains de l'adolescent se baladent le long de la robe fourreau de sa petite amie, cherchant la faille dans le tissus.

A côté, ses amis se moquent, le rire un peu jaune face à la 'bombe' qui sert de copine à l'Uchiwa. Les blagues vaseuses et les mauvais jeux de mots fusent, et le couple se décide enfin à rompre le baiser. La jolie blonde, sans s'éloigner de Sasuke, se love, son dos contre son torse, à 'son homme' et les salue poliment. Elle reste ainsi une dizaine de minutes, acceptant sans broncher les caresses de Sasuke et les remarques de ses amis quant à la longueur de sa robe et son tour de poitrine.

Tout d'un coup, prise d'une espèce de bougeotte, elle souffle, à l'oreille du beau brun qui frémit :

- Viens danser…

Il la regarde fixement de longues secondes, et finit par céder, la suivant avec paresse, après un dernier signe aux autres, alors qu'elle se dirige vers les escaliers. A nouveau, Ino traverse la maison, jusqu'à se retrouver encore une fois dans le salon où les danseurs se déhanchent, hilare, en gobant de temps à autre un verre de quelque chose.

Une trouée opportune dans la masse des danseurs se fait, et Ino s'y glisse, entrainant à sa suite un Sasuke pas parfaitement à l'aise. Mais son comportement change radicalement dès qu'elle commence sa 'parade'.

Toujours collée à lui, elle frotte son corps contre le sien, faisant immédiatement monter le thermomètre corporel de son copain d'un cran. Ino se retourne, lasse de ne montrer que ses fesses, et rapproche sensiblement d'un mouvement lascif et lent sa bouche du coup de Sasuke qui se laisse faire. Agréablement surpris par la tournure des choses. Un frisson glacé le parcours, lorsqu'il sent des doigts fins parcourir son torse, sous sa chemise. Elle se déhanche, se frotte, s'imprègne, encore et encore.

Leur danse dure longtemps, régulièrement entrecoupée d'une pause alcool. Mais Ino semble infatigable, insatiable. Elle aime son regard conquit par son corps, par ses geste. Elle le sent prit, éprit d'elle. Elle sait son désir et joue avec. Encore et encore.

Il finit cependant par s'écarter, fatigué. Mais elle ne quitte pas la piste, à l'aise qu'elle est, Ino se sent capable de continuer ainsi jusqu'au matin. Verre après verre elle se libère, se déchaine, allant même jusqu'à s'enfiler le joins d'un fumeur imprudent. Alors, elle plane. Et elle rigole, et elle rigole.

Mais toute chose à une fin, non ? Son corps luisant de sueur, et ses cheveux défaits, elle se sent défaillir. Après ce long moment hors du temps, ses muscles la rappellent à l'ordre et sa tête lui cri d'arrêter. Elle obéit, s'écartant avec souplesse du centre de la pièce qu'elle avait envahit. Dès qu'elle quitte la bulle de musique, de joie et de corps chaud et vibrants, ses sens se troublent et elle vacille. Un peu, beaucoup. Ino doit désormais se concentrer pour faire un pas, à peu près droit.

Mue par un curieux instinct, elle grimpe, lentement et difficilement, une nouvelle fois, les deux grands escaliers, après avoir manqué de s'écrouler en traversant le rez-de-chaussée. Et lorsqu'elle atteint enfin le palier, elle s'écroule contre la rambarde dans un gloussement incontrôlable et incontrôlé.

Ses deux orbes bleus se promènent alors vers le bas, s'arrêtant parfois sur une silhouette titubante, sur une rire idiot, sur un baiser alcoolisé … De son perchoir, elle peut apercevoir une partie du salon où la musique continue de faire bouger, de faire crier. Ils semblent s'amuser, tous. Mais elle, elle a mal à tête. Ino ne plus bouger, ses bras et ses jambes sont bien trop lourds pour ça.

Résolue, grâce au peu de lucidité qu'il lui reste, à devoir garder son immobilité un certain temps, elle reprend sa contemplation hébétée des danseurs, en bas. Son regard se fixe sur une fille en particulier, à moitié déshabillée, tente de boire un verre de quelque chose, tout en dansant, enfin en essayant, avec un mec qui ne cesse de la tripoter. Vulgaire.

Soudain, la vérité la frappe comme une évidence : ils sont laids. Tous, tous dans leurs mouvements hiératiques, un bras dans un angle, l'autre à l'opposé. Avec leur face, leur gueule qui gerbe des mots, des cris dont le sens s'est perdu dans les méandres de leur pensées depuis longtemps noyées par l'alcool. En moins d'une seconde, Ino dessaoule de moitié, et réprime un sursaut d'horreur mélangé au dégout. Parce qu'elle en fait partie, de toutes ces abominations. Ils sont moches ! Moches ! Moches !

Perdue l'humanité ! Perdue la moindre once raison. C'est tous des bêtes. Ces humains sont juste des bêtes revenue à leur état naturelle. Des animaux qui cessent un instant de se mentir.

Un haut-le-cœur soudain lui tord l'estomac, elle alors qu'elle veut s'écarter, elle sent une douce pression lui enserrer la taille. Nul besoin de se retourner, elle sait qui c'est. Lui. Lui …

Un peu hésitante, elle bafouille tout doucement :

- Dis, Sasuke, tu ne trouve pas que les gens sont étranges quand ils dansent ?

Il ne répond pas, trop occupé à lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Et elle gémit, se laisse faire. Oublie tout.

Comment s'est-elle retrouvée dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi est-elle sous ce corps, nue. Pourquoi l'embrasse-t-il ? Pourquoi elle se laisse faire ?

Qui sait …


	6. 5 Loin de la foule

_Musique : Long nights - Eddie Vedder_

*

_Daydream_

_Chapitre cinq_

**Loin de la foule.**

*

_5h13_. C'est à cinq heures et treize minutes qu'Ino se réveille. Nous somme lundi matin. Et elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

Elle s'est réveillée, toute seule, frigorifiée. Tout ça parce qu'elle a oublié de fermer correctement sa fenêtre, la veille. Peu importe, elle est debout, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour elle de se rendormir. Dans le doute, Ino ne fait donc rien. Ou plutôt non : elle fait exactement comme d'habitude.

Scrupuleusement, un peu comme une maniaque, elle suis son programme du matin. En silence, elle se débarbouille, s'habille, range ses affaires déjà préparées à côté de la porte et se fait griller une tranche de baguette qu'elle tartine consciencieusement de beurre demi-sel allégé. En une minute, la bouilloire est chaude, alors elle verse d'une main tremblotante sous le poids de l'engin, l'eau brûlante dans sa tasse préférée où l'attend du thé vert, en sachet. Le morceau de pain coincé entre ses dents, et ses deux mains occupées à ne pas renverser le précieux liquide parfumé, elle remonte dans sa chambre à petits pas rapides.

Alors, elle se poste face à la fameuse fenêtre mal fermée qu'elle ouvre en grand cette fois-ci, laissant la revigorante brise ultra-matinale envahir sa chambre et caresser son corps. Elle regarde, droit devant elle, juste au dessus de la maison d'en face, le soleil qui se lève. Enfin, pas le soleil en personne, juste ses rayons, qui viennent chatouiller les quelques nuages effilés qui se promènent par-ci par-là. Et elle apprécie, le surprenant camaïeu de l'aube, qui passe de l'orange jusqu'au rose, dans une infinité de nuances à couper le souffle. En tout cas, le sien de souffle, il est bien coupé, juste le temps qu'elle se rende compte de cette beauté aussi étrange qu'éphémère.

La chaleur de sa tasse entre ses doigts soudains relâchés la ramène un peu à la réalité, détachant légèrement sont attention du spectacle céleste. Pas totalement. Il n'y a que son esprit qui s'en écarte, vagabondant d'une pensée à l'autre, sans qu'elle ne daigne s'arrêter nul-part, alors que ses yeux toujours fixes, voient sans regarder le levé du soleil.

C'est dans cette sorte d'état second, où tout ses gestes, qui tiennent d'ailleurs plus du robot que de l'humain, s'effacent de sa mémoire dès qu'ils sont accomplis, et où ses pensées se baladent un peu partout, que le visage de Sasuke s'impose et s'imprègne soudainement sur ses rétines.

Sasuke…

Immédiatement, sa tête se retrouve envahie d'une infinité de questions toutes plus bêtes les que les autres, puisque destinées à rester sans réponse. Pour l'instant du moins. Parmi toutes ces interrogations, une s'impose et les autres disparaissent dans l'amas confus de leur nombre :

_Que va-t-il se passer ?_

Ino ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Ils ne se sont plus reparlés depuis le dimanche matin, juste après cette nuit. La nuit. C'était sa première fois, elle a aimé, et elle est presque sure de ne rien regretter, à moins que… En temps normal, cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Sasuke est un coup extraordinaire, un mec sur lequel elle garde un œil depuis le primaire. Le beau gosse par excellence. Non, plus, la perfection incarnée. Elle se sait fascinée par lui, son apparence, sa personne en elle-même. Mais, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, elle se demande si elle est amoureuse.

C'est peut-être pour ça après tout, qu'elle s'inquiète tellement de sa réaction à lui. Qui sait, il est parfaitement plausible qu'il la rejette, maintenant qu'elle a… servit. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il rompt juste après avoir couché.

Un long frisson la parcours de bas en haut, et elle siffle d'une traite le fond de sa tasse devenu tiède. Elle s'ébroue brusquement, et se détourne de la fenêtre, une expression terriblement lasse sur le visage. Ses deux orbes bleus parcourent alors sa chambre, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur son lit duquel son épaisse couette blanche, qu'elle a impitoyablement repoussée en se levant, est en train de tomber. Après une légère hésitation, et dans un long soupir, elle se laisse tomber sur le matelas. Incertaine.

Et puis tout d'un coup, elle ne supporte plus la vision d'un plafond désespérément uniforme au dessus d'elle, alors elle ferme les yeux. Très fort, très longtemps. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Impossible de se rendormir.

Des minutes, peut-être des heures passent ainsi, elle, toujours aussi immobile, lorsqu'elle entend sa mère qui l'appelle, derrière sa porte. Porte qu'elle s'empresse d'ouvrir, sans attendre le consentement de sa fille, bien évidement.

- Ino … Ah ! Tu es réveillée, c'est parfait.

Dans un grognement, la jolie blonde un peu décoiffée répond :

- Bonjour 'man…

- Ecoute, ta sœur est malade, j'ai appelé le médecin, mais il ne va pas arriver avant un moment, alors tu vas devoir y aller à pieds, ma puce.

Eructant un vague «　D'accord　» pour signifier qu'elle a entendu, Ino ne daigne toujours pas bouger d'un centimètre. Sans rien ajouter, elle laisse sa mère se retirer doucement, avant de tenter un redressement de la tête. Cette dernière qui semble peser les quadruple de son poids habituel retombe dans un bruit sourd accompagné d'une grimace de sa propriétaire.

Au bout d'une minute supplémentaire de contemplation du plafond, l'adolescente se sent enfin prête à retenter l'expérience. Ca marche. Tant bien que mal, elle se met debout, avant de se diriger d'un pas trainant vers le fond de sa chambre où l'attend sa paire de Converse préférée (elle n'est pas assez suicidaire pour y aller en talons comme prévu). Sans faire attention au craquement sinistre de ses genoux qui se plient, elle s'accroupit pour enfiler puis lasser ses baskets. Toujours aussi lentement. Mais, contre toute attente, et comme si le fait d'avoir les pieds chaussés l'avait réveillée, elle se redresse vivement, et, attrapant son sac et sa veste au passage, elle quitte sa chambre d'un claquement de porte.

Tout en traversant la coquette maison familiale, elle fait un rapide bonjour/au revoir à sa sœur dont le visage tout rougeau d'un probable 40° de fièvre la fait bien rire, et à son père qui s'éveille à peine, le nez dans son café, avant de sortir, sans plus de cérémonie dans le froid mordant de ce début de journée.

Un peu surprise par le changement de température, elle enfonce brusquement ses doigts déjà sensibles au fond des poches de veste. Ces dernières, un peu trop petites, laissent apparaitre tout le haut de ses mains. Pestant contre la mode et Sakura (encore elle) qui l'a incitée à se payer (petite folie) ce faux perfecto, le vendredi précédent, lors de leur descente à Zara, Ino avance cependant à longue foulées rapides sur le trottoir gris et sale.

Comme sont rythme reste soutenu, elle arrive assez vite devant le lycée. Et elle dépasse le portail puis se met à scruter avec attention la cours autour d'elle, à la recherche de têtes connues. Elle a tôt fait de repérer Naruto et Sakura qui se roulent la «　pelle du matin　», accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Pas vraiment touchée par cette charmante vue, elle passe son chemin, d'un haussement d'épaule. La sonnerie retentit d'un coup, et tout le monde rentre en cours. Sasuke n'est toujours pas là.

Les minutes défilent à une vitesse ahurissante tandis qu'Ino, sans vraiment le vouloir, sent l'appréhension monter en elle au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule. C'est bientôt la fin du cours, et l'interclasse.

Sakura l'accoste en parlant fort et rapidement, alors qu'ils changent de salle, mais elle ne l'écoute pas, trop occupée à fixer, l'expression crispée, la silhouette sans pareil de son petit ami. Un simple retard, c'est un simple retard; il ne s'est probablement pas réveillé comme ça lui arrive parfois le lundi matin. Et elle ne sait pas si elle doit s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter…

Deux rangs devant, un cran à gauche, il est assis, complètement affalé sur son siège, les jambes tendues devant lui, le regard ennuyé qu'elle lui connait si bien, lui aussi il essaye d'ignorer son voisin, Naruto qui, à l'image de sa copine ne semble pas savoir ce que le verbe «　se taire　» signifie.

Elle appréhende, bien sur qu'elle appréhende la récré qui va bientôt sonner, et ces putains de quinze minutes où elle devra l'affronter ! De quoi elle a peur ? De tout, tout et n'importe quoi. Qu'il la rejette, qu'il l'ignore, ou pire … qu'il fasse comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle se courbe au dessus de la table et fait abstraction du monde autour d'elle. Longtemps, très fort, elle appuie sur ses yeux de ses doigts de moins en moins froids. Toujours immobile, loin des autres.

- Ino, Ino ! Tu viens ? C'est la récrée !

_Récréation_. Ce mot lui sert d'électrochoc. Et tout d'un coup, elle réalise qu'elle n'est pas encore apte à l'affronter. Que la peur doit prendre le dessus, il n'en est pas question autrement.

Alors, balançant d'un seul coup ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle referme rapidement, elle quitte la salle, sans un regard pour son amie qui n'y comprend rien, bousculant tout ceux qui lui bouchent le passage, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Elle cherche un endroit isolé, loin de la foule. Un endroit enfin un peu calme où elle pourra souffler et réfléchir. Une fois sortie du grand bâtiment réservé aux langues, elle s'arrête, hésitante sur la direction à prendre. Où ?

Ino n'a pas l'habitude de s'isoler, de chercher le calme. Elle peut toujours sortir du lycée quelques minutes, mais ça reviendrait à traverser le troupeau des fumeurs en manque, et l'insupportable nuage de fumée qui flotte continuellement au dessus d'eux. Pas question. Les toilettes ? Non, il y a toujours une bande de pouffes pour venir d'y recoiffer, en se racontant des conneries en gloussant.

Elle se remet en marche, incertaine, lorsque l'idée s'impose en elle : le terrain vague. Une espèce de no man's land qui sépare le lycée des terrains de sport, loin derrière le bâtiment scientifique. Personne ne va jamais là-bas, depuis que l'administration à goudronné un chemin moins long pour rejoindre le gymnase.

Presque en courant, elle traverse donc l'établissement, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant l'étendue caillouteuse et quasi vierge de végétation. Un nom s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres tremblantes, un chuchotis qu'elle seule entend, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent brusquement :

- Tenten.

Elle est là, assise en tailleurs, les paupières baissées et la paume de ses mains posées sur ses genoux, tournée vers le ciel. Tranquille. Installée comme elle est, au pied du seul élément végétal de l'endroit, un vieux bouleau tout rabougrit, elle fait irrésistiblement penser à Bouddha sous son arbre.

Elle médite. Encore.

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, Ino s'approche, le souffle en suspend, puis, sans crier gare, et sans même savoir ce qu'elle fait, ni pourquoi elle le fait, la jolie blonde s'accroupit à moins d'un maitre de la brune. Alors elle lance, le plus naturellement du monde, sans se soucier d'interrompre sa méditation :

- Apprend-moi.

*

_Bon, d'abord, j'ai mi un temps fou pour trouver LA chanson, et ce n'est que tout à l'heure, après avoir téléchargé la BO du film Into the Wild, que j'ai trouvé THE morceau qui m'a permis d'écrire ce chapitre. Bon, c'est un peu étrange, et pas vraiment 'complet', je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais NO PANIC, c'est en fait un triptyque, les chapitres 5, 6 et 7 racontent la même demi-journée ^^_

_Prochainement -- "Apprend-moi" (j'avoue, j'ai gazé sur le nom du chapitre 6 ^^)_

_Reviews ?_

_See ya ! Tedd._


End file.
